Home
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: After the events of "Howliday of Love," Terra and Samuel decide to take their family on vacation. However, their vacation takes a turn for the worst when their party is captured by the wolves of Jasper, who are on a quest for justice. Rated T for blood, death, language, and suggestive themes!
1. Missing a Friend

**WARNING! Mentions of Blood and Death in this chapter!**

* * *

The sun was rising over Jasper. The crisp spring air was accompanied by a gentle breeze that flowed through the trees, carrying remnants of the winter winds over mountains, through valleys and into the den of the western pack leaders.

Humphrey and Kate, long accustomed to the brisk intrusion, simply shrugged it off as they returned to sleep. Their two eldest pups, Stinky and Claudette, were also unfazed, thanks to their extensive Alpha training. However, the one occupant truly affected by the cold, was the young omega near the entrance.

Runt shivered as the morning breeze ruffled his fur. Shivering violently, Runt soon found himself snuggling into a nonexistent presence. The motion itself caused Runt to fall on his side and, before long, he was thrashing about as he began to relive a nightmare he had been having for the past few months.

"Come with us," he mumbled in his sleep. The thrashing soon became worse as his sleep laden voice became more desperate.

* * *

**(Runt's Nightmare)**

* * *

In his dream, Runt found himself in Banff National Park, where he had been taken during his first Holiday season. Looking around at the eerily familiar settings, Runts attention was brought about by a young voice that he recognized as his own.

"Come with us, Sam." Turning quickly, Runt was met with sight of his younger self pleading with the Rogue who had acted as father toward him during his time in Banff. However this time, Runt was shocked to see the Samuel in his dream nod, but the space soon grew cold as an all too familiar presence entered the area.

"There is no were you can go where I can't find you." Looking to the source of the venomous voice, Runt turned to see the power crazed stare of King, blood dripping from his jaws. But Runt could see that this King was different; almost monstrous in appearance. Looking to the trail of blood, Runt found it leading back to the still body that he instantly recognized as Terra. Try as he might, Runt could not scream at the horrific sight before him. As King stalked closer, Runt could only watch in muted horror as the Rogue ruler stalked toward his friend.

Samuel, shocked at the realization that the love of his life had been murdered by her own father, jumped forward, ready to tackle the mad wolf, only to be swatted away as if he were a measly fly. Soon, the cream colored wolf was pinned to the ground, the ginger streaks in his mane becoming matted from the blood dripping from King's jaw. Runt could see Samuel look toward his younger self as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"RUNT, RUN!" The young alpha's eyes grew wide as he let out a sharp gasp as soon as the monstrous wolf pinning him clamped their jaws around his throat. This proved to be too much for Runt as he awoke with a start.

* * *

**(Nightmare Ends)**

* * *

"SAM!"

Looking around quickly and panting heavily, Runt had to remind himself that it was just a nightmare. However, it did not ease the pain that the friend he had made two winters ago, was not there; he didn't even know if he was still alive. Looking to his family, the adolescent wolf allowed his gaze to wander over their sleeping forms. His mother and father almost looked the same as they did a few years ago, albeit a few greys spots in their manes and on their faces. Looking to his siblings, Runt took notice that Claudette was beginning to look much like their mother when she had started Alpha School, according to their father. Stinky also seemed to be gaining the appearance of a much younger version of their grandfather, Winston, when he was that age, as mentioned by their grandmother herself.

Runt, who began to look so much like his father when he was a pre-teen, save for his trademark bangs hanging over his eyes, shambled sleepily out of the cave, stopping at the ledge that overlooked the entire valley. This had actually become a bit of a habit, as the encounter with King the previous winter had jogged some old memories of when he was first captured by the power mad Rogue. Soon, the bitter memory faded as Runt remembered that the experience wasn't all bad.

The memories of the bonds he had formed with the Rogue Wolf Samuel, as well as Kings defiant daughter, Princess, who Runt and Samuel referred to by her real name, Terra, held a special place in his heart.

The warm memory passed like a fleeting shadow. Runts reminiscent smile fell as his eyes began to fill with tears. Soon, Runt's cheeks became damp as he could no longer hold in his grief, the content of his nightmare coming back to him at full force. Before long, the sobs of a weeping pup reverberated around the den, rousing his father from sleep. Looking to the direction the sound was coming from, Humphrey was met with the sight of his youngest child crying at the foot of their den. Stepping quietly toward his son, Humphrey sat gently beside the crying pup.

Runt winced slightly as he felt a fore-leg wrap around his shoulder, pulling him into a furry chest. Having a slight panic attack, courtesy of the nightmare still fresh in his mind, the young wolf soon relaxed as he nuzzled into his father's embrace. Humphrey soon felt his chest become damp as his son sobbed into it, his cries muffled by the thick fur. Humphrey, wanting his son to calm down, began to speak gently to him.

"That same nightmare again, huh?" he inquired as he began to use his paw to smooth down his son's ruffled mane. Runt slowly nodded, pulling his face away so that his gaze went past his father, who was becoming concerned for his son's mental well-being. Deciding to offer some form of comfort, Humphrey continued to speak.

"I'm sure he's alright," he said in a comforting tone, "If I know my old pal, Sam, he is fully capable of taking care of himself." Runt's eyes clenched shut at the mention of his friend's name, burying his face back into his father's chest as more tears came from his eyes. Apart from his mother, Humphrey was the only other wolf who knew about Samuel's involvement in Runts rescue two winters ago.

"I know," Runt said after a few more moments of crying, "I just miss him." Humphrey closed his eyes in sorrow as he began to recall memories of the all the times he and his omega friends played with Samuel, often resulting in the northern pup almost getting caught by the respective leaders. Humphrey, letting out a long sigh after his moment of reminiscing, placed his head onto Runt's, gently nuzzling him.

"I know, bud," he whispered, "I do, too." Looking out at the valley, Humphrey noticed that it would be another hour or so before everyone else started to wake up and noticing his son appeared to still be very tired, began walking the both of them back into the cave so they could get some more sleep. Little did they know, however, that fate would soon reunite them with an old friend.

* * *

**There you have it guys, Chapter 1 of my rewrite! Take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	2. A Family Trip

Deep in the Canadian Rockies, one would find a massive cluster of mountains, rivers, lakes, and lush, green plains. One would call it the picture of perfection. In fact, a certain family of wolves feel just that amount of sentiment. Tucked away in the recesses of a nearby mountain ridge, lay a den, which had a miraculous view of the surrounding plain, with its spring flowers finally blooming from under the thawing frost. The brisk spring breeze carried the fresh smell of the fauna into the den, hitting the nose of a single, pre-teen pup.

The pup, who was mostly auburn in color, with a cream underbelly and "Socks" on its forepaws, as well as dusty blonde streaks in its mane, began to stir from a very restful sleep. After briefly stretching her lithe body, the pup let out a high pitched whine as she yawned, revealing her sharp fangs. After shaking of the last bit of grogginess from her mind, the young wolf opened her eyes, revealing beautiful hazel-blue irises.

Looking around the den, the young wolf saw the still sleeping form of her mother, the FORMER Princess of Banff, Terra, who was nuzzled against her father, and the pup's grandfather, the FORMER, and reformed, King of Banff, King. However, the young girl noticed that her family was accounted for, save for one wolf. Looking toward the entrance of the cave, the pup began walking toward the opening. However, when she as just a few feet from the entrance, she was startled as a male wolf with cream colored fur with ginger streaks in his mane and tail, as well as markings around his hazel eyes, entered the den, dragging behind him a sizable caribou.

Relaxing from her slight surprise, the girl bounded happily toward the male, who dropped his kill at the sight of the young girl, a broad smile forming on his muzzle. The young pup, upon reaching the male, nuzzled her head under his chin sweetly, taking in the comforting aura that radiated from him.

"Good Morning, Daddy," she greeted sweetly, "I hope you slept well." Looking down to his daughter, the adult wolf let out a hearty chuckle, as he rubbed his nose against his daughters forehead as he spoke, his light Irish baritone providing comfort to the young wolf..

"Good Morning to you too, Anna," he said, laughing warmly, "And yes, I did sleep fairly well." A mischievous smile soon crossed his face as he thought of a way to embarrass his daughter. "But, every night is a good night when I'm near your mother." The pup pushed herself away from her father, playful disgust on her face as her ears flattened on her head.

"EWWW DAD, THAT'S GROSS!" She laughed out, as she began to move toward the caribou her, unaware that she had just roused her mother and grandfather from their sleep. However, Anna and father didn't notice as they continued their conversation.

"I don't know," the adult said in a matter of fact tone, "You may not think that when you find yourself a strapping young lad," he finished, wiggly his eyebrows at his daughter, who merely shoved his face away from hers as she felt he was a little EXTRA annoying this particular morning. Soon, a voice interrupted their little "Father-Daughter" talk.

"Samuel, Honey," Began Terra as she and her own father moved to join the other two around the caribou, the two females facing each other, and the two males vice versa. "The moment she finds a boy she is remotely interested in," Terra continued, her own playful smile on her face, "You'll keep her holed up in the den until she is my father's age." King chuckled as he added his own two-cents to the conversation.

"And God help the boy when you get your paws on him," he said, letting out a hearty laugh at his son-in-law's not-so-amused smile. King had truly come a long way since Samuel and his family found him the previous winter; he had gone from a cold-hearted, Omega hating tyrant, to a warm, caring, and compassionate wolf who cared deeply for his Alpha daughter and her Omega mate, and greatly adored his Alpha-Omega granddaughter.

"I actually thought that would have been you, King," Samuel quipped back, "Once I told you that Terra and I were mates." Terra couldn't hold back as she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, accompanied by her young daughter. King himself found it difficult not to find amusement at his son-in-law's quip as he, too, began to laugh, with Samuel following suite. Soon, the whole family was having a great laugh. Soon the laughter died down and, before long, the family began to enjoy the fresh caribou before them.

"So, Sam, sweetheart," began Terra in between bites. Said wolf turned to his mate, his own mouth full of caribou meet, making his cheeks appear rather puffy much to the amusement of his daughter. King simply rolled his eyes, while also allowing a small smile to grace his features. Terra merely chuckled as she remembered that her mate's childish tendencies were part of the reason she fell in love with him. Samuel, slightly embarrassed, swallowed the food in his mouth, before offering a sheepish smile to his wife.

"Yes, Terra, dear?" he inquired.

"I was thinking," Terra began, her gaze turning back to the caribou, her mind running rampant at how she was going to speak it. "Perhaps, with spring practically here, we could take a little trip, as a family." Terra's nervousness soon subsided as her husband was sporting a very broad smile. Her father and daughter as looked excitedly to each other at the idea of a family vacation.

"Sweetheart, that's a wonderful idea!" he exclaimed. "But, where should we go?" Terra's anxiety soon returned at the prospect of telling her mate her idea. Deciding that not saying anything would prolong the inevitable, she decided to just blurt it out.

"Banff."

Samuel was wide eyed, as was King. Anna, on the other hand, was actually quite curious as to why her mother chose a place that she thought was just like the one they currently lived in. Samuel, sharing his daughter's confusion, decided to inquire as to why his wife would want to return to a place that was the home to such horrid memories.

"Why would you want to go to Banff, Terra?" he finally inquired. "Needless to say we have not had the best experiences there." Terra decided to explain her reasoning.

"Truth be told," she began, "I had wondered near the human trail a few days ago, and I overheard them say that their 'trip in Banff was so lovely.'" She ended in an overly obnoxious feminine voice, which earned a round of chuckles from her family. As it turns out, Samuel's Omega traits seemed to rub off a bit on Terra. After the round of giggles had died down, Terra continued. "As it turns out, since the Rogues have disbanded, almost half of the wolf population has left, which means that the caribou population is starting to make a come back."

Samuel nodded his head at this good news. After a moment of thought, he decided it might not be such a bad idea to visit Banff. Their was also less of a chance of them running into old pack mates, since a majority of them had be captured after King's attempt to take the Bear Kingdom two springs ago. However, a thought did cross his mind, one that might be very unsettling for King to hear.

"You do realize Terra," Samuel began tentatively, "that to get to Banff, we have to travel near Jasper?" The very mention of Jasper sent a chill up King's spine. Terra simply smiled at her mate.

"I already have that figure out," she said, "we will travel along the mountains. Since they are still covered with snow, it will give us plenty of protection from the wolves in Jasper. We should have no problems from there on out." Samuel smiled widely at his mate. Stepping closer to her, he leaned his head in as he spoke, his eyes half-lidded in a loving gaze.

"How did I ever get so fortunate as to have such a beautiful, brainy girl like you as my mate?" Terra simply rolled her eyes, a small smile on her muzzle.

"If you haven't figured it out by now," she teased, leaning in herself, "then it's a wonder we're still together." Leaning in the rest of the way, Terra pecked her mate on the lips, which a second later, was reciprocated by said mate. Anna merely turned away and began to make gagging noises, grossed out by her parents display of affection. However, her attention soon turned to her grandfather, who had what appeared to be a very distant look, almost as if he had seen something he hoped he would never see. Concern soon racked the young wolf, as she approached her grandfather.

"Are you okay, grandpa?" The inquiry soon brought Samuel and Terra's attention to the latter's father. The fact that the wolves of jasper would not be so willing to forgive King as they had was an obvious thing to be weary if they did happen to come across some Jasper wolves. Moving closer so that she was sitting beside her father, Terra brought her head up under his chin, nuzzling him in a way to comfort his inner feelings of anxiety.

"It will be alight, dad," she spoke softly, having decided a long time ago that "father" was too formal. "We will be beside you every step of the way." King then felt another body press against his other side, and smiled at the sight of his granddaughter offering him support as well. Looking to his son-in-law, King was relieved to the small smile that had formed on his lips. However, even though he had his family beside him, king could not quell the dread that he was feeling for the proposed trip.

* * *

**Looks like King has got a lot of worrying to do. Well, there you have it guys. After a bit of thinking, I decided that visiting Banff after the Rogues had been captured in JtBK was a bit more realistic than just going to Jasper after everything that happened. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up soon, so until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!  
**


	3. Rest Stop & Univited Guests

The trek up the mountain seemed rather tedious, as the terrain always seemed to maintain a fine layer of snow, even with the changing season. That's not to say that every few feet the family of traveling wolves wouldn't find a few spring flowers in the midst of all the white. Even with beautiful scenery and cool, refreshing mountain breeze, the traveling party was becoming weary from the uphill trek.

"Samuel, honey," Terra called to her mate, who was leading the formation. Said wolf stopped in his tracks and looked back to his mate, accompanied by their young daughter, Anna, who looked like the physical definition of exhausted. His wife didn't look that well either. In fact, she looked just about as exhausted as when she had to carry Runt during that unpleasant. Not needing to hear his wife's observation, as it was evident by the looks of fatigue on their faces, Samuel voiced what she must had been thinking.

"It's about time for a break, isn't it?" The auburn colored female slowly nodded to her husband, who gave her an understanding smile. The group had left early in the morning, just before sunrise, in order to get a head start on their family vacation to Banff, and had been traveling all day, while also having to take another route that was out of the way of a direct shot to the former Rogue capital. The reason being that they did not want to risk the chance of being accidentally spotted by wolves Jasper, as it would not end well for any of them.

With the sun now starting to set on the horizon, it was high time for a break. Anna, upon first waking up earlier that morning, was so tired that Samuel and King had to take turns carrying her on their backs while she got a little extra sleep. Speaking of King, Samuel noticed that, with the walking most of the day, and it being early in the evening, that King, with his aging body, appeared to be more tired than rest of them. Terra looked back to her father, concern on her face.

"Are you alright, dad?" King, although tired, sent his daughter a reassuring smile. Samuel, not wanting to push any of his family too much on the first leg of their journey, decided that a nearby rock ledge would do nicely as a place for them to rest for the night.

"Alright, everyone," he called, "we'll camp here for the night." Leading everyone to the ledge, Samuel let out a soft chuckle as he watched his family plop down on the surface, and hard, letting out moans of relief at finally being able to rest, even though there had been brief respites for food and water, as well as when nature called, along the way. Before long, Samuel's own aches and pains from the journey caught up with him as he popped a few stiff joints and vertebrae in his legs and back.

"S-seems we a-aren't the only o-ones he need a b-break," rasped out King, laughing half-heartedly from exhaustion. Samuel merely rolled his eyes at his father-in-law's comment.

"Well, we're not all old farts like someone I know." King, not in the best condition to offer a retort, simply snorted as he rolled his eyes. Terra, having recovered some, decided to interject.

"Now boys, play nice," she mock-scolded, earning a round of chuckles from both males. Anna, after having rested for a few moments, decided to add in her two-cents to the conversation.

"Seriously guys," she began, a playful smirk on her face, "how is it mom and I are the mature ones." Soon the whole group was laughing, the exhaustion from the day's journey a distant memory. Soon, the unmistakable rumble of several empty stomachs chorused, signaling the party that it was time to catch dinner.

"Anna, you stay with your gran-dah," Samuel instructed his only child, "Your mother and I will go catch dinner." Anna, however, actually wanted to take part in a hunt for once, what with her soon being old enough to manage such a feat.

"But daddy," she whined, "I wanna go hunting with you. I may be small, but I am fast and flexible." Samuel and Terra simply smiled at their daughter's enthusiasm, but knew that however ready she may feel, even with practice hunting with squirrels and rabbits, she wasn't quite prepared for big game hunting.

"Patience, sweetheart," her father consoled, "your time will come, trust me on that." Turning to face his daughter, Samuel leaned down and offered a gentle lick on her forehead, an action that was soon repeated by her mother. Chuckling softly, Anna pushed the faces of her parents' way.

"When are you guys gonna stop treating me like a pup?" she inquired still chuckling. Samuel and Terra smiled sweetly at their child.

"You'll always be our pup," Samuel spoke softly, gently nuzzling his daughter, who returned the affectionate gesture. Soon, the happy couple left the ledge to go search for the groups evening meal. Looking along the mountain ridge, Anna could see that the end of it was a good 200 yards away. From what her father told her, after bypassing Jasper, they could take a direct path the rest of the way to Banff, which would place their arrival at Banff somewhere around mid-day the next day. However, Anna was still confused as to why they were being so sneaky while passing Jasper, which, if one traveled over the top of the mountain ridge, was a good mile away.

Looking to her grandfather, Anna's smile soon fell when she saw her "gran-dah," as Samuel would often refer to him with his brogue, with a faraway look that was directed toward the top of the mountain, or rather what lay beyond it. Deciding to offer some company, Anna approached her grandfather and soon plopped down by his side.

King's attention was brought away from the mountain top and to his young granddaughter who beamed brightly at him. King's own worries soon melted as he rewarded the chipper youth with a warm smile. King greatly loved his granddaughter, so much so that he was willing to die for her if the need arose.

"Are you okay, gran-dah?" inquired Anna, with an Irish brogue that as the adults observed would come and go; no doubt she I picked it up from her father. King, a bit unnerved by the question began to come up with an excuse.

"Yes, Anna, sweetheart," he began, "just a little tired from the trip. I will be fine after some rest." Anna knew her grandfather was keeping something from her, but decided not to push him on the topic. Truth be told, Anna had noticed her grandfather acting rather strangely upon her mother's idea of traveling to Banff, especially after mentioning traveling past Jasper; he seemed skittish, and almost afraid of something. Anna decided to bring it up to her father or mother once King had gone to sleep.

After about a half an hour of waiting, Anna and King's nostrils were filled with the unmistakable sent of freshly caught caribou. Soon, Samuel and Terra came into view with a rather small caribou, most likely a juvenile. The size didn't matter as they were sure to find more once they reached Banff, if what Terra had heard was correct. As the family began eating, Anna decided to question her parents on their choice of venue for their vacation.

"Well, dear," began Terra, "Banff is where your father, grandfather and I used to live before you were born. The pack that your grandfather lead was rather large, which meant that over hunting was a problem. But, like I said yesterday when I overheard those humans, there are less wolves in the area now, which means the prey population is coming back. So, I thought it would be a nice thought for your grandfather, dad, and I to see how much it has changed." Anna, seemed to understand the reasoning, but one thing still didn't sit right with her.

"But why are we sneaking around Jasper?" she inquire, "and why do you seem so nervous about it, grandpa?" The three adults suddenly went stiff, trying to figure out how to answer the girl's question. However, if Terra and King could count on Samuel for anything, it was his great skill at improvising.

"Well you see, dear," he began, gaining his daughter's attention, "Jasper has had problems with Rogue wolves in the past, so we're keeping a low profile so that they don't find us and mistake us for Rogues." Looking to King, Samuel quickly came up with an answer that he hoped would appease his daughter's curiosity. "As for your gran-dah, there are wolves in Jasper that are rather sore at him about a little..." Samuel looked to King once more, both shrugging in a way that conveyed they were silently asking each other what should be said, until Samuel finally decided on,"...Disagreement."

Although it wasn't entirely a lie, the adults hoped it was enough to quell any further questions from the young wolf. Much to their relief, Anna just shrugged, showing that the answer was good enough for her. Soon, the family of four continued their meal, the meat serving well to quell their hunger for the time being. Before long, the caribou was picked clean and the wolves, save for Samuel, went to sleep, wanting to be plenty rested for the final leg of the journey.

Samuel, upon surveying the area to make sure that his family was safe, turned to join his wife and daughter in sleep, placing his body of the other side of his daughter, who at this point was nuzzled against her mother, whose back served as a headrest for King. Samuel gently placed his head atop of Terra's and, after a few moments, drifted off to sleep, unaware of three pairs of eyes watching the group from atop the mountain.

* * *

**UH-OH! Looks like this party will have some uninvited guests! What will happen next?! Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	4. Bitter Memories & Trouble Brewing

As the night carried on, Samuel felt he was having difficulty sleeping, often being plagued by dreams that he would rather not have. Before long, he found himself engrossed in another dream, or rather, a memory. But this memory, Samuel would very much like to forget.

* * *

**(Samuel's Dream)**

* * *

Looking around, Samuel found himself back in an all too familiar setting; the territory of the Northern Pack of Jasper. His attention was then brought to the sound of childish teasing. Looking to the source of the sound, Samuel was met with site of a group of pups tormenting another pup he recognized only to well; himself.

"Look guys," mocked a male pup, "it's the MEG."

"Leave me alone, Nars," whimpered the pup, much to the amusement of the other pups.

"Leave me alone, Nars," the pup mocked back, over exaggerating his victim's Irish brogue. Before long, the small group of bullies began tossing their victim around. Samuel could only watch in horror as one brought their paw down on his younger self's face, leaving a few nasty cuts on his right cheek. Samuel had had enough.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" All the pups turned to face the direction of the older wolf, but for some reason, Samuel knew they weren't looking at him. The first indication was that when Samuel yelled out, the voice wasn't his, but rather a female teenage pup who began racing toward the group. They had the same fur color on her body as Samuel, but instead of ginger streaks, she had brown highlights in her mane, with bangs that hung over her blue eyes, as well as brown socks on both her fore and hind paws.

"Paige," rasped out Samuel as he lay eyes on the pup that was rushing to his younger self's defense, eyes that were slowly filling with tears. The group of bullies soon scattered as the female approached the scene. Upon approaching the young pup before her, the wolf called Paige felt her heart break at the site of the nasty cuts on his cheeks. Helping the crying pup to his feet, the female began to walk away from the area.

"Come on, Sam," she said, a hint of an Irish brogue in her voice as well, "let's get you home." The tears were now freely flowing down Samuel's face as he watched the tender scene, smiling softly as he watched the two pups walk away.

"I knew I could always count on you, Big Sis," he sobbed out, a sad smile on his face. Soon, the scene began to change to another moment in Samuel's past. As the transition occurred, Samuel could make out glimpses from his pup-hood; playing with his sister, spending time with his parents, and of course, sneaking off to play with his friends in the Western Pack. Soon, the scene settled on Samuel, as he recognized, from three years prior.

* * *

**(Prior to the events of "Howliday")**

* * *

"Hey Meg!" called out a rather obnoxious voice. Both Samuels turned to see the ever smug face of Nars, who had just be named pack leader of the Northern Pack following the passing of his father, approaching the Samuel of the past.

"What do you want now, Nars?" The Past Samuel groaned as he turned to face his childhood bully. Nars, was not impressed by the so called "Alpha's" attitude.

"First off," he began, "You can start by treating your new leader with respect." The Samuel of the past rolled his eyes at this statement, further annoying the wolf before him. Samuel remembered this day well, as it was the day that would lead to the events that changed his life forever.

"Second," Nars continued, "If you want to stay here, you better start behaving like an Alpha. I won't have your Omega antics jeopardize everything my father and his father worked to build here." The past Samuel soon took on a look of slight fear.

"And if I don't?" Nars smiled has he could see the hint of fear in his subordinates eyes.

"Then you and your family are out of this pack."

"NO!" cried Samuel, "you can't do this!" he begged in a pleading whisper. Nars simply smiled.

"Your choice." With that, the Northern leader walked away, leaving Samuel with his thoughts. The scene began to change again before Samuels eyes. Before long, he found himself at the moment he made the hardest decision of his life; leaving his family. Assembled around the front of a rather large cave, the past Samuel was saying goodbye to his loved ones. His mother, a French wolf named Lisa, who had traveled to Jasper from Quebec, held her son close as she sobbed into his chest. "Do try to come back, Mon Efant!" Samuel smiled down at the brown furred female, her white socked forepaws wrapped around his middle, afraid to let him go. She smiled as she looked up to her son, her brown eyes overflowing with tears.

"I'll try, Mama." Stepping away from his mother, Samuel moved onto his sister, Paige, who was standing by her mate, a brown furred wolf, with speckles of grey and black in his mane, as well as around his brown eyes. Samuel had grown to love his brother-in-law Adam very deeply. Using one of his paws, Samuel brought his sister's face so that her tear filled eyes met his.

"It'll be alright sis," Samuel reassured his sister, "once this all blows over, I'll come back." Looking down at his sister's stomach, Samuel smiled as he placed a paw on it. "Besides," he continued, "I have something to look forward to when I do." The family had only found out a few days ago that Paige was going to have her first pup with her mate. Paige smiled as she leaned in and gave her brother's cheek a tender lick. Smiling, Samuel nodded to his brother-in-law, who intern nodded back with a small smile on his muzzle.

Samuel watched as his past-self moved to their father, a proud brown furred Alpha who had black socks on his forepaws as well as black streaks in his mane that greatly contrasted with his cream underbelly. Joseph looked down to his son, a steely expression on his face. Samuel had learned long ago that just because his father didn't express himself a lot, it didn't mean that he didn't care.

"We'll be here waiting for ye when ye get back, son," Joseph said, his thick Irish drawl carrying much weight with his words. Samuel watched as his past-self smiled at his father, who offered a warm smile in return. With that, Samuel turned away from the only home he'd ever known.

"NO! GO BACK YOU FOOL! DON'T LEAVE THEM!" Samuel ran to tackle his past-self, but just as he landed on him, the wolf turned into a mangled corpse a grey furred wolf.

* * *

**(Samuel's Time with the Rogues)**

* * *

Looking around him, Samuel saw that he was back in a place that could be defined as the very definition of hell; Caribou Mountain, one of the conquered territories taken by the Rogue Wolves of Banff.

"THAT'S RIGHT MY ALPHAS! SLAUGHTER THESE OMEGA LOVING FILTH LIKE THE SWINE THEY ARE!" Looking behind him, Samuel was met with site of a craze King, flanked by his daughter, Princess. Samuel then turned toward the carnage, and could only watch in horror as he relived this brutal massacre over and over in his mind. With that, he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**(End Dream)**

* * *

"NO!" Samuel bolted up right as he began to take in his surroundings; he was back on the mountain side, his daughter and mate still beside him, sleeping with King, who was still resting his head on his daughters back. Relieved that he was back in reality, Samuel resumed his position by his family, closing his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

As soon as Samuel drifted off to sleep, three wolves emerged from the shadows. A rather small wolf eyes the party, especially King.

"Let's just end him and be done with it."

"No, Candu!" whispered a muscular wolf with an extravagant mane, as well as a unique marking across his muzzle, "We have to report this to Winston." A brown furred wolf with multiple scars on his body rolled his eyes as he scoffed at the wolf.

"Do you always have to be the buzzkill, Hutch?"

"Nip-it Scar!" snarled Hutch. "Come on, we better get back." With that, three wolves left the group to sleep, unaware that a certain pup had overheard the whole conversation.

* * *

**WELP! Know you have a brief summary of the events leading up to "A Holiday of Love!" I never really liked Nars, so I wanted him to be a big part of why Samuel left his pack to begin with! And just so you know, Samuel's family is based off of my own, the names off course being changed! Anyway, let me know what you guys think, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	5. Emergency Wake-Up Call

"WINSTON!" The Western leader was roused from his sleep by the call of his loyal lieutenant, as well as very dear friend, Hutch, who ran up to the older wolf, alongside Candu and Scar. Judging from the urgency in Hutch's voice, Winston knew that whatever the Alpha's had gathered on their nightly patrol was of the utmost importance. Stepping quietly out of his den, careful not to wake his sleeping mate, as well as daughter, son-in-law, and grand-pups, Winston went outside to find the nightly patrol panting heavily.

"What is it, Hutch?" Winston inquired with some annoyance as he approached the group, "you could have woken the pups, or worse, Eve." All four wolves shuddered at the thought of accidentally arousing the Alpha female from her much needed "beauty sleep." Such an action could result in almost certain pain and suffering. Regaining his composure, Hutch revealed what the trio had uncovered.

"We spotted King along the mountain border, along with who we have identified as his daughter Princess, as well as an unidentified male and pup." Winston was seriously taken aback by this information. After recovering from the shock, Winston began to inquire more into the discovery.

"Do you know if they are planning anything?" Hutch shook his head.

"I don't know, sir. Although it is possible that they are surveying the land to coordinate an attack." Candu growled in anger and frustration, having kept quiet for most of the exchange, but finding it difficult to do so any longer.

"I could have ended them right there if Hutch hadn't had me back." Scar nodded, actually agreeing with the diminutive wolf for once.

"Yeah, the pup wouldn't have been much of a challenge." Winston, although sharing this sort of sentiment when it came to King, was aghast that the two wolves would consider such actions against a defenseless pup. Realizing he had to set the record straight with his Alphas, Winston switched to full on Alpha-mode.

"No!" he bellowed, causing the two wolves to lowering their heads in submission, ears pinned against their heads as they tucked their tails between their legs. "I will not have you drag the reputation of this pack through the mud by even suggesting such a thing!" Turning to Hutch, Winston began to Issue orders to his second-in-command.

"Gather a patrol and take them to the mountain border. Apprehend the Rogues and bring them here. King WILL answer for what he has done." Hutch curtly nodded and, after signaling to Candu and Scar to follow him, left to organize the patrol. After about ten minutes, the patrol was organized with Hutch being flanked by ten wolves. After a brief overview of their mission, the group set out to apprehend the Rogue party, unaware that their surprise attack wasn't much of a surprise anymore.

* * *

"DADDY! DADDY WAKE UP!" Samuel was roused from his sleep by the harsh whispering of his daughter, who was also pushing her paws against his side in a further attempt to jostle him awake. Samuel, still very tired from the previous days trek to Banff, wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Anna, dear," he began tiredly, "it's too early. Go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Anna, who had built a personality as being as stubborn as her parents and grandfather, was unrelenting.

"But daddy," she pleaded, "there were wolves watching us sleep, I think they want to hurt Gran-dah." Samuel was actually starting to become annoyed with his daughter as she rambled on about what he thought was childish nonsense.

"It was a nightmare sweetie, now go back to sleep."

"But they said something about a wolf called Winston." This got Samuel's attention. Snapping up right, Samuel grab his daughter by both of her shoulders, eyes wide in sudden panic. Anna was just as scared by her father's sudden reaction.

"Did you just say Winston?!" Anna, still very unnerved by what she had heard, added to her father's sudden burst of anxiety, gave erratic nods, eyes wide with fear and panic. Samuel's eyes began darting around trying to comprehend what was happening; everything was coming apart. After a few moments, Samuel turned away from Anna to the other two sleeping wolves behind him.

"GET UP! GET UP!" He bellowed, jarring both wolves from their sleep. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Terra and King, still very groggy from being roused from their sleep, cast annoyed glances in Samuel's direction.

"What are we doing up at this ungodly hour?" questioned King, stretching his tired body to the point that the popping of joints and vertebrae could be heard. Terra, also very perturbed at her mates impromptu wake-up call, cast her husband a questioning stare, a stare that was also laced with somewhat murderous intent at being woken up from her beauty sleep.

"Seriously Sam," she began, "What has got your fur in bunch." What Samuel said next sent King and Terra into high alert.

"We were being watched..." Samuel paused for a moment, trying to find a way to break the news to his family, deciding that it would be best to just come out with it, "...By Winston's Cronies." King, upon hear this, began to panic, his breathing accelerating to the point that he began to hyperventilate, the whole weight of the situation crashing down on him.

"I KNEW THIS TRIP WAS A BAD IDEA!" he exclaimed, scaring his granddaughter, who at this point was on the verge of a panic attack herself. Wanting answers, Anna finally spoke up, our rather screamed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! YOU ALL ARE SCARING ME!" All adults attention were now on the young wolf, who at this point was now on the verge of tears, her wide eyes full of fear. Samuel ran to his daughter and engulfed her in a big hug in an attempt to calm her down. The action caused the pup to begin sobbing into her father's chest.

"Why do these wolves want to hurt Grand-dah, and who's Winston?" Samuel looked to Terra and King, silently asking if they should reveal the full extent of why they were trying to sneak around Jasper to the still very young girl. Nodding to the younger male, King silently conveyed his decision, as well as his daughter's, agreeing that the girl deserved nothing but the truth from her family. Samuel nodded in return, and began to explain to Anna what was happening.

"Winston is the leader of Jasper's Western Pack, Anna," he began, "And let's just say, the 'disagreement' your grand-dah had with him, was one did that the Western wolves aren't too happy about." Anna looked up from her father's chest, hazel eyes meeting hazel eyes as she began to ponder what her father meant.

"What disagreement?" Just as Samuel was about to answer, he was interrupted by a voice that did not belong to anyone in the group.

"One he will pay dearly for."

* * *

**Looks like things are gonna get pretty ugly! What will happen next?! Stay alert for the next chapter to find out! Until then, let me know what you guys think so far, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	6. Surrounded

The four wolves quickly turned to see the same group that Anna had overheard earlier. Only this time, it wasn't just the three wolves that had returned. The trio were know accompanied by an additional ten wolves, each baring their fangs at the small group. Turning back to the three wolves at the forefront, Samuel recognized the leader as Winston's second-in command, Hutch, flanked by the infamously temperamental Candu, who was the one who had made their presence known. Samuel, wanting desperately to find a way out of this situation, began to speak.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble," he began, "We are just passing through." The third wolf that Samuel recognized as one of Tony's Alphas, Scar, began to laugh mockingly at the wolf before him.

"Yeah right," he snarled, inching closer to the group, "like we are going to believe a bunch of traitors and murderers." Anna, although frightened, allowed her family pride to get the best of her as she emerged from her hiding place between her mother and grandfather, offended that this wolf would make such accusations.

"Your wrong," she piped up, drawing the attention of all of the adults to her, "We wouldn't hurt anyone, and my family is very loyal." A few of the wolves chuckled at the girls naivety, amused that such a statement would come from some who was standing right to next to a wolf who very accurately fit those characteristics. Candu simply snarled, inching closer to the young pup, who retreated back to her hiding spot, eyes wide with fear.

"Shut up, you runt!" he snarled; Anna's family did not like that. King, his own fear now repressed due to his over protectiveness of his granddaughter, stood at the forefront of the group, bearing his fangs at the small wolf before him.

"You will not speak to my granddaughter like that, YOU HALF OF A WOLF!" Almost every wolf was taken aback by this sudden show of protectiveness; King wasn't known to come to the defense of a wolf or critter he deemed as weaker than himself. Candu, however, was having none of it.

"WATCH IT YOU ROGUE FREAK!" Samuel, upon seeing King about to do something he would regret, decided that it was time to end the bloodshed before it even started.

"ENOUGH!" All eyes were now on the agitated wolf, surprised that such a booming voice came from a wolf that previously had sounded so soft spoken. Stepping toward Hutch, Samuel was blocked by two of the other Alphas accompanying Hutch. Looking between the two wolves to the Western Alpha, Samuel gave a look that said he wished to speak to the obvious leader of the group.

"If you would like, we will come with you to assert our case to Winston."

Everyone wolf in the area looked wide-eyed at the wolf as if he had just sprouted a second head. Hutch, on the other paw, paused, a pensive look on his face, clearly thinking the proposal over. Candu, however, laughed at the statement as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard. The laugh soon ended in a snarl.

"Nice try, ROGUE!" He spat the last word as if it was venom. "But I am going to end this right here, right now." Hutch, seeing that the small wolf was getting out of hand, decided to reaffirm the purpose of their mission.

"CANDU!" he bellowed, surprising Samuel and his family at the authoritative boom to the Alpha's voice, "Our orders WERE to bring the group back to Winston, ALIVE!" Scar was also getting a bit worried; although he believed King deserved to pay for what he had done, he was not above disobeying orders.

"NIP IT, HUTCH!" Candu snarled, "I'm not doing this for Winston, or the pack, or you," turning back to the trapped group of wolves, Candu began to stalk menacingly toward them, "I'm doing this for me." His eyes soon fell on Anna, who cowered in fear between her mother's legs, who in turn bared her fangs at the wolf's intense gaze. "Starting with this RUNT right here!" Something in Samuel, upon seeing his daughter in danger, seemed to snap. As if he had no control over his own body, Samuel, in what seemed to be a feral state of rage, charged at the demented wolf before him;

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Just as Candu pounced toward the young pup, Samuel head-butted Candu's side, sending the wolf tumbling toward a rock outcropping. A sickening smack was heard as Candu's head made contact on the hard surface. Every wolf, even Samuel, having recovered from the rush of adrenaline, stared in horror at the un-moving form of the small wolf. Hutch quickly rushed to his fallen pack mate. While he was doing this, Scar began to stalk menacingly toward Samuel.

"You'll pay for that," he growled threateningly. Just as Scar was about to pounce on the frightened wolf, Hutch suddenly spoke up.

"He's alive," he yelled out, "but not for much longer unless we move NOW!" Samuel, deciding to try and get into some good graces with the Western wolves, decided to offer a skill he had learned with the Rogues, hoping to appease his own guilt in the process.

"I was a healer in Banff," he said, turning the attention of the wolves back to him back to him, "I can lessen the trauma so that he has a better chance of making it." Looking to the ground, Samuel let out a grieved sigh as he looked toward the unconscious wolf. "I don't know what came over me, but you understand I was only protecting my daughter." Hutch, after a brief moment of thought, looked to Samuel and gave a small nod of understanding. With that, Scar stepped aside, allowing Samuel to tend to Candu.

Looking down at the unconsious wolf, Smauel let out a grieved groan at the small amount of blood matting the small wolf's mane. "THIS is my doing, I think it only right I try to help fix it." Looking to Hutch, Samuel was given a nod of approval to proceed. Upon closer inspection of the unconscious wolf, Samuel was relieved to find that his injuries were not as life threatening as Hutch had initially thought, as the blood was coming from slight gash where his head had made contact. However, they did need to return him to the Western Pack quickly so as to ensure that he did survive without lasting effects.

Turning to a nearby berry bush, Samuel picked a branch and, using a flat slab of rock, crushed them together with some petals from nearby mountain flowers. Once the concoction was prepared, Samuel took a pawful and slathered it around the abrasion, where a great deal of swelling had started. Looking to Hutch, Samuel gave a reassuring smile.

"The berries and flowers will help the swelling, and it will help disinfect the wound, but he'll need further attention when we reach Jasper." Hutch, having accepted what the wolf had just told him, nodded to two of the other Alpha's to caring Candu. After Candu was being carried away, Hutch turned to the remaining group.

"Alright, let's move out!" he bellowed. Before long the entire group, with Samuel and his family being in the center of the remaining Western Alphas' formation, began moving toward Jasper. Seeing his daughter still slightly scared, Samuel leaned down and licked the top of her head.

"It will be alright Anna," he whispered, "I promise." Although if he was being truthful to himself, he didn't really know what to think at this moment. Their future's appeared very bleak at his moment. But, some of the doubt vanished when Hutch slowed his pace so that he was standing right by the scared and tired family. Without looking, Hutch muttered a simple;

"Thank You." Samuel and his family smiled at the kind gesture, thankful that they may have found at least one friend from the west who didn't entirely hate them. Catching their expressions, Hutch offered a kind smirk in return, as well as a weak towards Anna, who giggled at the gesture. However, this was not cause for celebration, as the group still had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

**Looks like things got pretty ugly there! I had initially wanted to kill off Candu, as I didn't really care for him as character, but I thought such a mark on Samuel would be bad for his, and that the mercy he showed would only strengthen it. I'm also a Hutch fan, which is why I made it so that he isn't going to be as hostile as the other's. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, keep an eye out for the next one, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	7. Old Friends

**The Northern Pack (The Next Morning)**

* * *

It was just about mid-morning. The sun had risen to its halfway point, basking Nars in a ray of golden light. Nars always prided himself on being pack leader since his father passed away, but he had since humbled down some since the events of The Great games two springs prior. Since then, he had worked hard to rebuild his relation between his two children, Fleet and Magril.

Nars was actually greatful that his son had found a match in Claudette, the daughter of his once bitter rival Kate, although the rivalry was a bit one-sided on his part. Magril on the other hand, seemed to have serious eyes for Kate and Humphrey's eldest son, Stinky. Fleet would often complain about how his sister would never shut up about the "Future Leader of the Western Pack." Nars, however, did notice that Kate and Humphrey's youngest son, Runt, tended to keep to himself, not really pursuing any romantic relationship whatsoever, which really perplexed him.

"Nars!" the Northern leader was pulled from his thoughts as he was approached by an older, slightly larger wolf. The wolf had very noticeable patches of grey fur in his mane and around his face, greatly contrasting with the dark brown fur with streaks of black in his mane. The wolf cream underbelly also appeared dull, as his faded brown eyes rested on Nars. Composing himself, Nars addressed the wolf before him.

"Yes, Joseph?" Said wolf glared at his so-called "leader," wondering why he even bothered to put up with him after what he did to him and his family. But, despite his feelings, Joseph had to relay the message that had come in from the Western Pack.

"A messenger just arrived from the West," Joseph began, his voice thick with an Irish brogue, and as Nars noted, a hint of disgust as well, "They say their scouts have captured the Rogue King of Banff and few of his wolves, and would like all pack leaders to present for the trial and sentencing." Nars was surprised at this news; finally the wolves of Jasper could get some closure for what King and his Rogues had pulled over the past few years. Nodding, Nars spoke to the wolf.

"This is welcome news. Thank You Joseph." Joseph simply turned on his heels with a grunt of disgust and, although Nars couldn't be sure, muttered out a statement that made Nars lower his head in guilt and shame;

"Piss off."

Looking back to the territory, Nars let out a heavy sigh as he lowered his head in deep, contemplative thought.

* * *

**The Western Pack**

* * *

Samuel and his family were being held in a den that was specially made to detain the trouble makers in Jasper. He should know; he helped dig a few dens just like it in Banff. Shortly after arriving in Jasper, Samuel, Terra, Anna, and King were thrown into the den, rather forcefully I might add, as the Western Pack healers quickly tended to a now recovering Candu.

After a few moments, the tense atmosphere intensified as the wolves standing guard at the entrance of the cave stepped aside, giving way to the entrance of the pack leaders, Winston, Eve, and Tony, as well as the former two's daughter Kate, and her mate, Humphrey. Humphrey and Samuel were, to say the least, shocked to see each other, but at the same time happy that they could be reunited with their long missed friend. However, both knew the time was not right, as the elder wolves and Kate growled or glared menacingly at King.

"It wasn't enough that you kidnapped my grandpup and attacked our home," snarled Winston, "but now you have the audacity to plan such a cowardly attack on us and injure one of my best Alphas!" King coward back, his ears flat against his head and his tail tucked between his legs.

Samuel looked to his mate, who was in the process of comforting their young daughter, who at this point was very frightened by the situation at hand. Deciding to add a bit of clarity to what had happened, Samuel approached the group of wolves interrogating King, the latter having been unaware of the former's presence.

"He didn't attack the Alpha," Samuel said, drawing the accusing stares toward him, "I did, but only because he was going to attack my daughter." Humphrey, now accompanied by Kate, shared a surprised and rather confused stare, wondering why Candu would do such a thing, though Humphrey knew that Candu was a little rash and prone to violent outbursts.

"Well, Candu does have a tendency to jump the gun," Humphrey stated with a slight chuckle, which was accompanied by a short guffaw from Samuel.

"That I have heard," Samuel added, before his face took on a more solemn, yet reminiscent expression. "How are you, Humphrey?" Humphrey soon took on the same expression as he approached his old friend and embraced him as if he were a long-lost family member, much to the shock of the elders in the cave, but not Kate, who smiled at the tender seen, as well as Terra and King, who at this point had recovered from the initial shock of being placed before his enemies.

"I'm fine, Sam." Holding his friend at arms-length, Humphrey closely examined him, smiling brightly at the wolf before him, who in turn returned the smile. Anna peaked out from around her mother, and looked at the exchange with growing curiosity. Before long, the reunion was interrupted as Tony began to speak.

"Humphrey, you know this wolf?" Looking at his friends face, Humphrey knew that their little pup-hood excursions would best be kept on the down low for now. Instead, Humphrey opted to tell the group what Samuel, as well as Terra had done for his son three winters ago.

"Yes, he's one of the wolves who helped Runt escape from Banff three winters ago, along with his wife, who is this 'Beauty of an Alpha' right here," Humphrey explained, using his "Lockjaw" voice when he referred to Terra, who, with an amused grin, simply rolled her eyes, along with Kate and the pack leaders. King, on the other hand, scowled at the memory. Eve, her attention now drawn to the young wolf beside Terra, cautiously approached her, offering a gentle smile when the pup suddenly sunk back to her hiding space beside her mother.

"Hello little one," she greeted in a motherly way, "and who might you be?" Anna, although still very frightened, emerged from behind her mother and, with her eyes cast down, answered the wolf before her.

"I'm Anna." Eve beamed brightly at the pup, causing said pup to relax.

"What a beautiful name." However, what Anna said next, caused the whole atmosphere of the den to turn very solemn.

"Are you going to hurt my gran-dah?" All attention was now on King, his fear having returned full force as his eyes widened at once again being made the center of attention. Although they felt they should tell the pup the truth that King was to be tried for his crimes and most likely be sentenced to death, they couldn't put the child through such emotional turmoil. Surprisingly, the answer came from Tony.

"No, sweetie," he said, his tender inflection to the pup surprising everyone else in the den; Tony was not known to be so soft spoken. "We just want to talk to him." In Tony's defense, it wasn't entirely a lie since they did need to get information out of King. Anna seemed to relax at the answer. Humphrey, having come up with an Idea, voiced it aloud.

"Perhaps Sam, Terra, and Anna could walk around the pack for a bit," he suggested, "Since they can't possibly get into too much trouble anyway, what with this little scamp being around," he finished, ruffling Anna's mane, earning a playful giggle from the pup. Looking to each other, the pack elders nodded in agreement.

"Alright Humphrey," said Winston, "but you and Kate will be in charge of keeping an eye on them." Satisfied with the answer, Humphrey nodded to Kate, who began to lead the trio out of the cave, only to stop as Terra looked back to Humphrey.

"Oh, and Humphrey?" she inquired, gaining the wolf's attention, "It never would have worked between us." This earned a chuckle from everyone in the space, even King as he silently laughed to himself. Just as the party of five were about all out of the den, Anna ran back in, stopping at her grandfather as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"See you later, gran-dah?" The action, as well as what was said, seemed to break the heart of every adult in the den, as the pup had no idea what was liable to happen. King, not wanting to tip off to his granddaughter that anything was wrong, returned the gesture with a smile

"Of course, Anna, my baby girl," he replied tears building in his eyes at the thought he may never see her again. Satisfied, Anna withdrew from King, not noticing the tears that had formed in his eyes. Running back to her parents, Anna was finally escorted out by Humphrey and Kate. Once the party was gone, the attention of the pack leaders was now on King. What surprised King, however, was that their eyes no longer held just anger, but also something that King noticed was just as devastating;

Pity.

* * *

**UH OH! Looks like things aren't going well for King. Will Anna get to see her grandfather again? Will Nars have his own chance at redemption? find out next time in the next chapter of "Home!" Take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	8. Trial & Good News

**HELLOE EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! In this chapter, Samuel receives some welcome news from his old friend, and the pack leaders of Jasper put King on Trial! Well, enough jabbering and on with the story.**

* * *

With the other three detained wolves out of the holding den, Winston, Eve, and Tony turned toward King. Sitting before them was the wolf that had caused the Western Pack, as well as their family, much grief in previous years.

Said wolf sat in the same space he had been sitting in since they first arrived, his head and ears now lowered in submission and his tail curled protectively around his fore-paws. His eyes, however, focused on the cold dirt floor of the cave, unwilling to look his captors in theirs. The conversation between King and Anna had definitely caught the pack leader's attention, but however upsetting it was to them, they knew what had to be done. Finally, having enough of just sitting quietly, Tony spoke up.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, King," he growled, spitting out King's name as if it was venom. King flinched slightly at this, lowering his head even further, clenching his eyes shut at the severity of Tony's words.

"And the fact that your granddaughter is quite fond of you is not enough to save you from whatever punishment we see fit to give you," Eve added, glossing eyes and wavering voice betraying her look of anger. King, upon hearing this, brought his gaze up to meet that of the three Alphas before him, a gaze that theyw ere suprised to see were full of acceptance.

"I understand,' he said, his voice surprisingly calm, "Just promise me one thing." The three wolves were quite surprised to hear this, for King was in no position to be asking for anything. However, Winston decided to humor him, nodding for King to continue. taking a deep breath, King finally spoke. "Promise me that the rest of my family will be spared." The three Alpha's were shocked that King would ask for such a thing, and soon became very curious.

"Why?" inquired Tony, his voice laced with skepticism. King lowered his gaze down, a sigh escaping his mouth. after a few moments, brought his gaze back up to the Alphas.

"They had nothing to do with my actions," he began, "yes they followed my orders, but they were mine, and mine alone. I only ask that you take that into consideration. Also," he continued, his want add more to his answer catching the others attention, "Anna can live without her grandfather, but she cannot live without her parents. Please," he pleaded, his eyes brimming with tears as his voice cracked, "if not for me, do it for my dear Anna. Don't punish her because of the actions of an old fool."

The three Alphas exchanged looks that pretty much conveyed what they were thinking; shock, pity, and confusion. Was this really the King that they had been at war with, that had kidnapped Runt, that had put them through so much turmoil. It seemed unreal that their enemy had resigned himself to his obvious fate, while asking that they spare his family, when the King they had last seen was always so ready to throw his own subordinates under the stampede if it meant his own survival. Much to King's surprise, they three nodded in agreement. Letting out a sigh of relief, King allowed a tear to escape his eye.

"Thank you." He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the three smile slightly at his show of gratitude. However, the mood immediately changed as the matter of why they were there needed to be continued. Clearing his throat, Winston began to speak.

"Now, what are your plans for Jasper?" King was confused by the question, thinking that his submission and request regarding his family was enough to convince the three wolves before him that he had changed; evidently not. King's confusion became very evident by the look that developed on his face, one eye brow quirked in inquiry as he looked between the three. Eve, catching on to his hesitance, decided to clarify what her husband was asking, although a bit more gently than what was normal for her.

"We want to know why you were traveling along the mountain borders?" Looking from his wife back to King, Winston nodded for him to respond to the as of yet unanswered question. King, gulping down the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, began to speak.

"There are no plans for Jasper," he began, "We were just passing through on our way to Banff..."

"Why would you be returning to Banff?" inquired Tony, his curiosity greatly peaked. King, after taking a moment to compose himself, was about to answer. But before he could, Hutch interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir," he said, poking his head into the den. Winston, turning his attention to his second-in-command, addressed said wolf.

"Yes Hutch, what is it?" he inquired, curious as to why the wolf had arrived at such an inopportune time.

"Nars from the Northern pack has arrived, as well as Alexander from the South." Pleased that the other pack leaders had responded to his invitation to judge King in his trial, Winston nodded to Hutch.

"Thank You Hutch, Please send them in." Hutch nodded as he left the den. King swallowed nervously at what the next few minutes would entail for him.

* * *

Elsewhere in Jasper, Samuel, Terra, and their daughter Anna where being given a tour of the United Pack of the West and East by Samuel's old pup-hood friend Humphrey, and his mate Kate. Looking around, Anna began bouncing around in excitement at the new scenery. Fresh lilies as well as other spring flora had begun to bloom. This was enough to entertain as she greatly enjoyed to look at and smell flowers.

The four adults laughed and smiled at the pups antics as the two males began to catch up. Looking around, Samuel also noticed how the Western territory had changed since he had last been there.

"The West had changed so much since the last time I was here," he began, looking to Kate and Humphrey, their sides pressed against each other as they walked, "In more ways than one." Humphrey and Kate both blushed at the comment, sharing a knowing smile with each other.

"Well, love conquers all," responded Kate, giggling slightly, earning a gentle nuzzle from her mate. "But yes, since the abolition of the Alpha-Omega laws, all the wolves of Jasper are free to be with whoever their hearts desire." Samuel and Terra smiled at each other, although something Kate said confused them both.

"Excuse me Kate," Terra inquired, "But when you said all the wolves of Jasper, did you mean-?"

"ALL the wolves of Jasper, yes," finished Kate. "After everything that happened during and after Humphrey and I's little 'Cross-Country Adventure,' the Northern and Southern packs also agreed to abolish the laws that were separating Alphas and Omegas." Samuel was especially surprised by this.

"Nars agreed to this?" Inquired Samuel incredulously, earning a nod from Humphrey.

"Well, not at first, but after the Great Games two springs ago, he warmed up to it. WAIT…" Humphrey said, a sudden realization forming in his mind, which caused all the wolves to focus their entire attention on him, "do you know Nars?"

Samuel closed his eyes in solemn remembrance at the thought of the wolf that had driven him from his family. Terra, growing a bit concerned for her mate, rubbed her head under his chin, offering some comfort. Not wanting to leave his friends question unanswered, Samuel pulled away from his wife and began to speak.

"He sent me on the path that has lead me back to here."

* * *

After a few moments, Hutch returned, showing the way for Nars, as well as the Southern Pack leader, Alexander, a back furred wolf with a white underbelly that had icy blue eyes that, once laid upon King, pierced into the latter's very soul. King cowered further under the intense stare.

"Nars, Alexander," Winston began, a small smile on his face, "thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Of course Winston," Nars responded, "Anything to gain justice for the wolves of Jasper."

"Especially after what this_** FILTH **_did at Caribou Mountain," snarled Alexander, his voice lased with contempt as he glared daggers at King, who began to shrink under the intense stares of the five wolves before him. Turning back to Winston, Alexander decided to inquire as to how much information his old friend had obtained. "Have you found anything out?"

"Supposedly," Winston began, speaking in a hushed voice so that King couldn't hear, "he was accompanying his daughter, as well as her mate and **THEIR** daughter on a trip to Banff, having heard that the caribou population has returned since we captured King's forces at the Bear Kingdom; Princess, or Terra as she is calling herself now, and her mate had helped my youngest grandpup Runt escape during that episode from three winters ago I had told you about." Alexander nodded in recollection at having been told just that. However, his sour expression still remained.

"He's lying," interjected Nars, "we all know he is planning another attack on Jasper, he's just using this 'family' thing as a cover to get to Banff in order to create another army." Winston, although very conflicted about what had transpired just minutes prior to Nars and Alexander's arrival, could not come up with a contradictory statement. Looking to the four wolves around him, Winston then turned back to King, and sat himself a good ten feet away from said wolf, who at this point had slightly calmed down when he wasn't the direct center of attention. Winston was soon followed shortly by the remaining Pack Leaders, who sat before King in a sort of arch shape. Looking directly at King, Winston began the proceedings.

"I hereby call this trial of The Rogue King of Banff to order!"

* * *

"So Nars forced you out of the Northern Pack because you acted like an Omega?" Humphrey said, his voice filled surprise, and above all, disgust. He knew that Nars had been low, but he never knew he was low enough to banish someone for being themselves. Samuel nodded solemnly in confirmation.

"And the worst part is," Samuel added, "that if I didn't leave willingly, he was going to banish my whole family as well, and I couldn't do that to them, especially my sister and her condition. Because of Nars, I have a nephew or niece I have never met. You remember Paige don't you Humphrey?" Samuel inquired, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. Humphrey blushed, a sheepish smile on is muzzle. Kate, intrigued by whoever this Paige was, decided to pry.

"Who's Paige, Humphrey?" Samuel, deciding he didn't want to get his friend in trouble with his mate, decided to answer for him.

"She's my older sister, and let's just say, Humphrey and the Guys had a heck of a crush on her when we were little." Humphrey was relieved to see his wife relax at the revelation that Paige was just a one-sided pup-hood crush. However, upon rolling the name around in her head, she came to a very sudden realization.

"You're Samuel, Joseph and Lisa's son?" Samuel solemnly nodded. Kate soon took on a caring smile as she moved closer to the sorrowful wolf before her. "You know," she continued, her playful tone getting Samuel's attention, "I've heard that they just love smothering their grandson." Samuel's head soon snapped up at the word "grandson."

"You m-mean," he stuttered out, earning a chorus of chuckles from the other wolves present, "I have a nephew?" Kate smiled warmly and nodded, leading to her being enveloped in what could easily be the biggest bear-hug she had ever had in her life. Releasing Kate, Samuel's mind began to race with questions.

"What's his name?" he inquired, wanting to learn it quickly for when ever got the chance to meet his nephew in the future. Kate smiled, as she looked to her husband, nodding for him to tell his old friend the good news, which caused a broad smile to form on Samuel's face.

"Paige and Adam named him Desmond."

* * *

**The Holding Den- One Hour Later**

* * *

The trial was over. The Verdict: **GUILTY.**

The tribunal of five wolves had gathered information that revealed the extent of King's actions, as well as his plans from three years ago, ensured even more devastation than they had thought.

King, with his conquest of Caribou Mountain, had planned to expand his Alpha Empire throughout Jasper, eliminating all those who would dare oppose him along the way. Listening to himself recount his plans to his captors, King himself began to realize that they were the nonsensical ravings of a lunatic mind, destined to fail before he could even get his plan's paws off the ground. The tribunal then questioned what his plans were if his attack on Jasper had failed. King informed them that he would continue to conquer neighboring territories until his forces were once again strong enough to attempt another attack.

However, after the battle between the Rogues of Banff and the United Forces of the Western Pack and their Bear allies, the moral of the remaining Rogues that had not been captured quickly collapsed, with almost all of them realizing it was a lost cause, which resulted in a subsequent vote to disband the pack, save for Hench.

All this information, combined with his crimes against the Western Pack leaders and their family was all the tribunal needed to determine Kings guilt. Despite his pleas that he had changed and that he wanted to be there for his new family, Kings pleas had no effect on Nars or Alexander, who readily declared him guilty of his crimes. All that remained was sentencing.

"Well?" Inquired Nars, after the tribunal had left the den to discuss what kings sentence should be, although a good majority knew what it eventually would come down to.

"He is clearly deranged, and a great danger to us all," added Alexander. Winston looked to his mate and brother-in-law, all three saddened at the fact that young Anna would have to bear the reality of losing her grandfather. Knowing that very little would change Nars and Alexander's minds, Winston, Eve, and Tony silently nodded their heads in agreement. As Nars and Alexander left the area to prepare for King's execution, the three remaining Alphas looked back to the den, focusing on the slumped form of King, his ears lowered in shame as his tail lay limp at his side. It was at that moment that Winston actually came to accept that what King had told them about him being changed, was true. Winston didn't have to look at Tony and Eve to know that they felt the same. Winston's mind then returned to the young pup he had only just met about an hour ago.

"That poor girl," he whispered, comforting his wife as she suppressed a sob at the very mention of the young pup, "This will break her heart."

* * *

**Well it looks like King's luck continues to take a turn for the worst! Will he be able to survive this ordeal? Will Samuel get to see his Family again, as well as meet his new nephew? Find out in the next chapter of "Home!" Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY BREADING!**


	9. Puppy Love & Punishment

**HELLO EVERYONE! UNCLE SAM AGAIN! And today, I'm bringing you the next chapter of "HOME!" YAYYY! Just so you know, this chapter will have some major feels near the end, so be prepared. Now, without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

"You've got to be joking Kate," laughed Samuel, who at this point was trying his hardest to keep from falling over in a fit of laughter. Terra just rolled her eyes and giggled at her mate's reaction, although she found the story that Kate was telling them to be really amusing. As it turns out, Marcel and Paddy, while relaying messages to Nars and the other Northern Pack officials, stumbled across Samuel's family, although they didn't know it at the time.

"I'm serious," chuckled Kate, finding the story just as amusing herself, "When Marcel found out your mother was from Quebec, they just had a field day talking about things that neither Paddy nor the rest of your family understood." The four adult wolves were practically leaning on each other, laughing so much that some might think they were hyenas. However, the fun soon ended when a voice sounded over the laughter. A voice Samuel and Terra recognized as sounding familiar, but were unaware of the voice's owner until hey turned to see a teenage wolf running toward them them.

"Hey Mom, Dad," he called, a smile forming on his face as his tail wagged in excitement, "what's so funny?" Samuel's eyes widened at the wolf before; he reminded the former Rogue of Humphrey when he was that age, but a few stray bangs from his mane hung over his ice-blue eyes, that Samuel and Terra simultaneously recognized as the eyes of the pup they had helped save three winters ago. Samuel slowly stepped toward the young wolf, eyes wide in surprise. His mouth was slightly gaped until he spoke.

"Runt?" He choked out, catching the young wolf's attention. Until his name was called, Runt didn't even notice the two other wolves that his parents were with. At first he didn't recognize the two wolves before him, until he took in the familiar aura of compassion that he hadn't felt in three years. His eyes widening, Runt ran to the male, burying his face in the former's chest, eyes clenched shut as tears began to stream down his face.

"Sam," he sobbed out, "my friend." Samuel held the teenage wolf close to him, tears falling from his own eyes as Terra, who was at a loss for words, fought to hold back her tears. Samuel then brought one paw up and began to run it through the young omega's mane.

"I'm here, kid," he soothed, opening his eyes to see Humphrey smiling at the tender seen with Kate, who was also becoming misty eyed as she nuzzled herself into her mate's side. Pulling away from his old friend, Runt soon noticed the auburn female behind them.

"Terra!" he called out in excitement, tackling the female to the ground as he laughed in merriment. Princess began laughing as well as the young wolf attacked her with affectionate licks. Samuel, upon witnessing this, decided to tease his friend.

"Runt, Buddy," he called, still laughing, "You trying to make a move on my mate?" This caught Runt's attention, resulting him quickly getting off of Terra, and looking between the two adults, each with a teasing smirk on their faces. Runt, however, did not know that Samuel was joking and began stammering apologies, making the adults laugh in amusement until Samuel decided that Runt had had enough.

"Runt, I was only teasing." Runt, calming down, soon took on a flustered face at wen he realized he had just made himself look like a fool. The four adults merely laughed at the omega's expression. The laughter soon died down as Samuel noticed Anna approaching the group, a lovely violet aster in her mouth as she bounded toward her parents. Samuel beamed at his only child.

"Anna, dear, what have you found?" Samuel inquired, curious about the flower in his daughter's jaws.

"It's an aster, daddy," she responded, her tail wagging in excitement, "I didn't think I would find one this early in spring. Can you please put it behind my ear for me?" Samuel chuckled at his daughter's excitement, and with a nod, did as she asked. As soon as he was finished, Samuel turned to Runt, and instantly became very concerned when he noticed the dumbfounded look on the young males face as he focused on the young female before him. Gulping down a lump that had formed in his throat, Runt slowly approached Anna, who turned when she noticed the wolf behind her.

"Hello, my name's Anna, what's yours?" she greeted happily, her tail still wagging in excitement. Runt, on the other paw, was just staring at what he thought could only be the most beautiful wolf he had seen in his life. In truth, he had had a crush on Magril, the sister of HIS sister's boyfriend, but she only had eyes for his brother. This girl, however, with her auburn fur, with blonde streaks in her mane, and blonde socks on her fore-paws, looked into his eyes with her lovely hazel ones. And to Runt, the aster in her mane made her look even more beautiful.

Samuel, upon realizing that Runt was being a bit shy, smiled as he began nudging his daughter forward, catching her somewhat off-guard as she was place before the male she had just met.

"Anna," Samuel began, "this is Runt." Samuel indicated the wolf across from his daughter. "He's the pup your mother and I told you about, remember?" Anna, upon hearing this, looked to the young wolf in front of her and, for the first time, took in what she found to be extremely boyish good looks, accentuated by the stray bangs hanging over his stunning ice-blue eyes. Anna herself soon became at a loss for words.

Looking back to his mate, Samuel saw her roll her eyes at the obvious first indication of puppy love. At the realization that his only daughter was becoming infatuated, Samuel began to internally panic at the prospect of his little girl growing up so quickly. However, he swore to himself that he was not going to prove his mate and father-in-law right about him being protective. It's just that, like most fathers, Samuel knew that one day Anna would go out on her own and meet a handsome young wolf; he just didn't expect the latter to happen so soon.

The moment was soon interrupted by a loud howl that Humphrey and Kate instantly recognized as belong to her father, Winston. Looking to Samuel and Terra, the couple silently conveyed to their friends what was happening.

"Sounds like the leaders have reached a decision about King," sated Humphrey, solemnly. Upon hearing the mention of the wolf that had ordered his kidnapping all those years ago, Runt's face recoiled in fear, and understandably, disgust.

"What is that MONSTER doing here?" he snarled; big mistake. Anna, dropping her love-struck gaze, quickly took on a look of offense, and sharply growled at the wolf she was going all goo-goo over just mere seconds ago.

"HEY!" she snapped, "THAT'S MY GRAND-DAH YOUR TALKIN' ABOUT!" Her irritation had caused her Irish brogue to come out, which really added to her angry appearance. Runt was taken aback by her outburst, but quickly overcame the shock as he too took on a look of offense at being yelled at by this girl he had only just met.

"Well I'm sure King must have told you about the time's he tried to kidnap me, attack my family, as well as steal territories from the wolves he murdered, all because he hates Omegas. Or do you not know him like I do?" Runt's voice, although moderately composed, still conveyed the amount of anger and disgust toward the wolf this girl was defending. The four adults, unsure of how to interject, just stood aside, waiting to see how quickly this altercation would escalate.

Anna, upon hearing these accusations, took a step back, appalled that this male would even suggest such a thing about her grandfather. Looking to her parents, as well as Runt's parents, their downtrodden faces silently conveyed that the wolf before their daughter was telling the truth. However, Anna's love for her grandfather was boundless. She could care less about what he had done in the past. What mattered now is that he had clearly changed in her eyes.

"So what?!" she barked back, leading to Runt taking a step back in surprise, "even if he did all of those things, I can tell you that he's changed." As she spoke, Anna's face became sorrowful, almost as if she was about to cry, "And besides, if he really hated Omegas, then why does he love me and Daddy so much." Runt, once again, was surprised at this new information. Deciding to step in, Terra began to support her daughter.

"It's true, Runt," she began gently, "He has changed, and he is truly a much more kind wolf than he was before." Runt racked his brain, trying to make sense of what he had just been told. Looking to his old friend, Runt saw Samuel nod his head in agreement. Realizing how badly he had just messed up with Anna, Runt lowered his head in shame, and after a moment, approached her.

"I'm so sorry Anna," he began, not meeting her gaze, "I shouldn't have said those things." Anna, although still very upset, smiled kindly at Runt, happy that the young wolf had some sense of being humble enough to admit his mistakes. However, a thought soon crossed her mind.

"So, what are the pack leaders going to do with grand-dah." All the adults then looked to each other, eyes wide at the realization that they need to find out what the verdict of the trial was. Samuel, however, was the first to speak.

"Looks like we're about to find out how deep in the hole King really is," he said, eyes glinting with uncertainty.

* * *

Before long, the party of six began moving toward the part of the valley where pack meetings were generally held. Upon reaching the area, almost all of Jasper's wolves was gathered around the towering rock formation. At the foot of the formation, was King, his paws bound with vines as he was flanked by four Alphas.

Looking to the top of the rock formation, Samuel could make out the forms of the pack leaders. His eyes soon settled on Nars. Although he had always said that a big wolf never holds grudges, the Omega could not help but grind his teeth in frustration at seeing his pup-hood tormentor sitting so high above the other wolves of Jasper.

Speaking of which, Samuel began looking around at all the wolves that had congregated to witness the fate of King. Almost all were jeering, or just plain snarling at the bound wolf, who had his head hung low in defeat. Soon, Samuel's attention was drawn to a female in the crowd. A female who he recognized only too well.

"Paige." Looking to the area around the female, Samuel could make out the forms of his entire family, including a young pup, who appeared to have the same markings as Samuel, only that his mane had specs of black in it. His eyes, however, show a bright blue. The pup appeared to be rounding up to his teenage years. Looking to the wolves by his side, Samuel saw Kate give a smile and a nod. Looking back to the pup, Samuel muttered;

"Desmond."

Soon, Winston stepped forward, and after clearing his throat, began to address the crowd.

"Wolves of Jasper! Today, your leaders have tried King of Banff, the mastermind behind the Rogue attacks that have plagued our home, and have declared him guilty of his crimes!" A chorus of approving howls rang over the area. Raising a paw for quiet, Winston continued once the noise died down. "And it is the decision of us, your leaders, that as pension for his crimes, that King be sentenced to death!" Soon, all the wolves in the area, save for some omegas, Samuel's group, as well as his family, erupted into a chorus of howls and cheers. Anna, not willing to let her grandfather be killed, began running toward the bound figure.

"Anna!" Terra called, terrified for her daughters safety, began running after her, fearing the worst. As Anna approached the foot of the rock formation, she noticed the four Alphas from earlier begin to circle King, obviously preparing to tear him apart. Just as the first wolf was about to lunge at King, Anna threw herself in front of her grandfather. The executioners froze, and the otherwise rowdy crowd fell silent as they witnessed this girl break down into her grandfather's chest, with latter bringing his head down onto of hers, his own facade breaking as he wept with his granddaughter.

"If you take him, the you have to take me too!"

* * *

**I almost didn't want to end the chapter like this, but I wanted a heck of a cliff-hanger! Sorry if you guys are expecting more, but rest assured, the next chapter will be up soon. And don't worry, Anna is going to be just fine, and not to spoil anything, so will King! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	10. Further Intervention

Every wolf in the area stood silent at the display before them; a young girl had just placed herself between the executioners and King. One of the executioners was one of Winston's best Alpha's, Candu, who had just recovered from a blow to the head, which was inflicted upon him by one of the wolves accompanying King when he was captured. Candu, overcoming from the shock, sneered at the child, who was all too willing to die with her grandfather.

"Fine by me kid," he snarled as he inched toward the young wolf. However, before he could even get within five feet of her, Terra leapt between them, snarling and baring her teeth at the small statured Alpha before her. Candu took a step back at this display of defiance.

"Lay one paw on my daughter," she growled menacingly, "and I will rip it off and shove it in a place where the sun doesn't shine." Almost every wolf recoiled at the thought of such an action, many of the males wincing at just imagining it. Candu, however was unfazed.

"Do you want to die with them, you Rogue BITCH?!" he seethed as he inched closer to the group. King did not like that one bit

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO MY DUAGHTER LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" All eyes were now on King, surprised that he was so ready to jump to his daughter's defense. The usual word about King was that he was only interested in his own self-interest, but after witnessing the scene between him and the young female, and now this. Looking to his wife and Brother-in-law, Winston could see that all three of them now knew that it was a big mistake to agree with Nars and Alexander to sentence King to death. Nars and Alexander, however, were having none of it.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Alexander, catching everyone's attention, "REMOVE THE PRINCESS AND THE GIRL! ONCE WE ARE DONE WITH KING, WE WILL DEAL WITH THEM!" Everyone in the area fell silent as Terra was quickly subdued by a separate group of Alpha's. Hutch, although with a heavy heart, pried Anna away from King, her cries echoing throughout the area, causing almost every wolf in the area to second-guess their leader's decision.

Samuel looked to the leaders. In the eyes of the United Leaders, he could see remorse and heartbreak as they witness his daughter being pulled away from King. Looking to Alexander, Samuel could see a glimpse of remorse in his expression, but the need for justice far outweighed it. As for Nars, the overall determination to see his family punished was almost sickening. Finally, Samuel made his decision. With a loud voice, he called out as Candu raised his paw, preparing to use his claws to finish King, who at this point was forced tot he ground by the other three executioners.

"ENOUGH!" Every head turned to see this new arrival. Kate, Humphrey, Runt, as well as a newly arrived Stinky and Claudette, as well as the latter's boyfriend Fleet, and his sister Magril, also turned their attention to Samuel. Looking to his young friend, Samuel could make out the tears that were beginning to form in Runts eyes at this atrocious display of so-called justice.

Looking to his old friend, Samuel was given a reassuring smile and nod, as well as from Kate. The other young wolves simply stood aside, confused as to why this strange wolf was intruding in the execution. After taking a moment to compose himself, Samuel began to proceed to the front of the makeshift arena, careful not to face his birth family, as it would cause unwanted drama at this already precarious moment.

Alexander, appalled at this wolf for having halted the execution, began to angrily address the wolf.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He bellowed, "WE are on the brink of JUSTICE, and you dare to deprive the wolves of Jasper this!" Samuel, upon reaching the foot of the rock formation, looked around at the scene before him; his wife, held down by two other Alphas. His daughter, being restrained, but also appearing to be consoled by Hutch, the latter detail bringing warmth to Samuel's heart, relieved that the noble wolf was not heartless. And finally King, held down by three Alpha's, his throat laid bare, prepared for Candu to deliver the "coup de grâce."

Looking back to Alexander, Samuel could see that the little remorse he held in his eyes were gone, now filled with a need, not for justice as he so claimed, but revenge. Looking to Nars, Samuel could see the same thing, but Nars gaze actually held something else; recollection. However, Samuel was relieved, as the look on Nars's face silently conveyed that he had seen the former's face before, but could not recall where. Looking back to Alexander, Samuel merely scoffed at the wolf's statement.

"Justice you say?" he almost sneered, "Try MURDER!" The last word was said with such venom and ferocity, that every wolf took a step pack as they gasped, surprised that this unknown wolf would even suggest such a thing. Soon, the atmosphere was broken as Nars began to laugh. The very sound made Samuel sick to his stomach. Turning to the Northern leader, Samuel was even more appalled to see a degrading smile on Nars's lips.

"You accuse us of murder," he began, through with laughing, the smile slowly fading as he continued to speak, "and yet the actions of this wolf are far greater than what you accuse…"

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE!" Bellowed Samuel, causing the entire area to fall silent once again. Casting a quick glance behind him, Samuel could make out the form of his father slowly approaching the seen, his head cocked to one side in curiosity, almost as if he was trying to figure out who Samuel was. Samuel knew that is what he was doing, as the rest of his family held that same look. Quickly turning back to the leaders, Samuel continued to speak.

"His actions at Caribou Mountain were appalling to say the least, yes, his actions against the grandchildren of Winston and Eve were heinous as well, and his attack on the Bear Kingdom was outright IDIOTIC!" Quickly turning around, Samuel faced the entire congregation of wolves.

Upon seeing the face of the unknown wolf, Joseph stopped in surprise at the realization that he did in fact know this wolf, as a parent could never forget the face of their child. Joseph, along with his wife, as well as their daughter and her husband, watched in awe as their Samuel angrily addressed the crowd.

"But if you lower yourselves to their level, then what will you become!" With the last four words, Samuel put extra emphasis on each syllable. Amidst the mumbling of either agreement or conflict, Samuel turned to the leaders so quickly that he failed to notice his father standing just ten feet from him. Nars, seeing that Samuel was getting to the crowd, angrily barked.

"ENOUGH!" This caught everyone's attention. "I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!" He then glared daggers straight at Samuel, with the glare being returned with equal force. "I don't know who you think you are," he began menacingly, "but you will stand down or you will join King, as well as his daughter and the girl!" This statement did not sit well with anyone. It was one thing to execute King for his crimes, but to kill a helpless girl. Samuel decided HE had had enough of Nars. Looking him dead in the eyes, Samuel spoke.

"Then it wouldn't be the first time you've ripped me from my family, Nars!" Said wolf's name was said through clenched teeth, the severity at which it was said would have caused him to drop dead, but only if words could kill. Nars looked at the wolf in confusion, unsure as to why he would say such a thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nars said, still visibly angry, but now laced with confusion. Samuel was aghast that the wolf that had caused him so much grief didn't remember him, even though he had a look of recollection mere minutes ago. Looking behind himself, Samuel noticed the wide and longing gaze of his family, save for his nephew, who was quite intrigued by his as of yet unknown uncle.

"You may not remember me," he continued, his gaze still on his family, "but they do." Those last words where said with such a pained whisper, that Samuel could see through his family's eyes the breaking of their hearts. Stepping forward, Samuel was now face to face with his father. Taking in the extra grey around his father's face, Samuel's attention was soon brought to his wide brown eyes, which at this point were filled with tears. Finally, one slipped. Then another.

"Sam."

* * *

**WELP! Looks like things are getting good! Hopefully all goes well, and hopefully, Samuel will get a happy family reunion, or will he?! stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	11. Changing Minds & Family Reunion

"Sam," Joseph muttered, bringing a paw up to caress the cheek of his lost son, which Samuel gladly accepted by nuzzle into the welcome gesture. "My boy." Opening his eyes, Samuel allowed his own tears to fall freely.

"Hi Dah," he choked out. With that, father and son embraced each other as they wept, happy to be together again. Soon, Samuel's mother stepped forward, nuzzling her head under the chin of her son. Looking down, Samuel beamed at the joyous smile on his mother's face, which were now adorned with tear stains. "Bonjour, Mama."

"Bonjour, Mon Enfant," she wept, happy to have her son back home.

"Sam!" Looking past his parents, Samuel was tackled to the ground by an overly excited Paige, who proceeding to cover his face with emotional licks, causing the wolf to laugh at his sister's childish antics. His laughter was soon accompanied by that of their parents.

"Easy now, slobber breath," he joked, earning a round of laughter from his family, and a few other wolves in the area, as well as Winston, Eve, and Tony. Samuel's attention was soon drawn to the sound of paw-steps descending from the Leader's makeshift pulpit. looking behind him, Samuel could make out the form of Nars approaching him, eyes wide in shock. Samuel, upon getting back on his feet, faced his past tormentor with a passive expression.

"Bet'cha never thought you'd see me again, huh Nars," Samuel remarked, his eyes now laced with contempt. However, he soon took on a shocked expression at the word's that left Nars's mouth.

"I'm so sorry." This statement led to a collective gasp from the crowd, even his own children, who at this point had moved along with Kate and Humphrey's family to the front of the crowd. Even Alexander was intrigued by the fact that not ony did Nars know this wolf, but was also apologizing, which was something he usually never did.

"For what?" Sam inquired, purely to get a confession out of Nars that would be heard by all of Jasper.

"For forcing you out," Nars admitted, leading to a chorus of hushed murmurs from the wolves present, save for Samuel's family, who all sported a smug smirk at being given their own form of justice that day. However, Nars's gaze was toward the ground, too ashamed to look his past victim in the eye. "You know, Samuel," Nars said, surprising said wolf, who had always been referred to as "a meg" by the brown furred wolf in the past, "After seeing what it did to your family, I realized how badly I messed up." Samuel, upon noticing that all eyes were on the scene playing out before them, decided to find out the extent of Nars's remorse.

"Are you truly sorry?"

"There hasn't been a day where I don't feel regret for what I did. Where I don't think about that stupid wolf who drove another from his family." Finally finding the courage to look Samuel in the eyes, Nars found that his own were now brimming with tears. "I was so blinded by what my father had taught me, that I thought that what I was doing was right. That it was right to hate Omegas. But in the end, I found that I had turned into a-a..." Samuel cut him off.

"Rogue." A deathly silence befell the area. Alexander looked at Samuel, his eyes wide in shock at the realization that he had become the very thing he had hated. Catching on to Alexander's personal epiphany, Samuel stepped past Nars, gently nudging said wolf while flashing a friendly smile. Nars let out a sigh of relief as the wolf he had tormented in the past forgave him. Standing before the remaining pack leaders, Samuel began to address the one whose mind really needed to be changed.

"You see, Alexander," he began, his gaze fully on the black furred wolf, "If you allow hatred to control your actions, then you are no better than the wolf whose throat has been laid bare today." Looking from the omega before him, to the wolf that is to be executed, to said wolf's daughter and granddaughter, Alexander's eyes fell on Winston, Eve, and Tony, who all smiled and nodded in agreement to what had just been said. Looking over the quiet crowd, Alexander could see in their eyes the acceptance of the former Rogue's words. Looking back to Samuel, he was met with a pleading gaze.

"It takes a big wolf to admit when they are wrong," Samuel continued, looking to King who had been brought back to his feet by the executioners. Looking to Nars, Samuel offered another friendly smile while he continued to speak, "but an even bigger wolf to forgive." With that, Nars looked with Samuel back at Alexander, who at this point realized it would be foolish to refuse such a logical argument, especially with the majority of Jasper now swayed by the words of this one Omega. Letting out a groan, followed by an eye roll and hearty chuckle, Alexander knew that his mind had been changed.

"Omega's really do know how to keep the peace," he said loud enough for Samuel and the other wolves close enough to hear him, leading to all of them sporting a rather large smile. Turning to the Alpha's who had been holding down King, Alexander could see that even they had been convinced to spare the former Rogue leader. Even Candu seemed ashamed of what he had almost done.

"Alpha's," Alexander began, a smile of his pwn gracing his face "please return King to his holding den, where he will stay until the tribunal has reevaluated his sentence." With that announcement, the wolves of Jasper erupted into a chorus of howls. As this happened, Terra and Anna ran to embrace their father and grandfather, happy at the news that he would be spared death. Samuel smiled at the sight, before his attention turned to Nars's children, who at this point had joined their father, who nuzzled them affectionately. Approaching the small family, Samuel offered a tender smile to them.

"I take it you are Fleet and Magril?" Fleet and Magril both looked at Samuel, smiling at the wolf who had just made peace with their father. Returning the smile, Samuel continued. "Kate and Humphrey have told me a lot about you, especially 'bout you and Claudette, Fleet." Fleet blushed at the comment, which earned a round of sinkers from his sister and father. Samuel, upon noticing this, decided to tease the young girl as well. "And I also have heard that Stinky is not seeing anyone at the present time, Magril." This resulted in said wolf blushing deeply as she was now being laughed at by her father and brother, while the wolf she had just met chuckled warmly.

Looking back at Nars, the two smiled at each other. Soon, Nars extended a paw, which Samuel gladly bumped with his own.

"You're welcome to come back the North anytime you want," Nars explained.

"Thanks." After this, the Northern Pack leader and his children left to rejoin their pack, which at this point had been dismissed, along with all the other wolves in the area. After trading a few goodbyes with Humphrey and his family, and thanking the other pack leaders for sparing King's life, Samuel returned to his family. Before long, the blended Northern-Rogue family was alone.

Looking from his birth family, to his extended one, Samuel gestured to his wife and daughter to come over to him, only after they had said goodbye to King, whom Samuel noticed appeared to be a lot happier as he was being lead back to his holding den. Turning back to his birth family, Samuel began to address his mother, father, and sister, respectively.

"Mama, Dah, pain in the arse," he joked as he got to his sister, who merely rolled her eyes at her brother's apparent lack of progress in maturity. Standing aside, Samuel, proudly presented his mate and daughter as he said, "there are some wolves I want you to meet." After introducing Terra, Lisa beamed from ear to ear at her daughter-in-law's beauty.

"Mon garçon! Vous savez comment les choisir!" Terra smiled, although with a bit of a confused expression. Samuel, picking up on it, translated while Paige giggled at her sister-in-law's confusion.

"Don't worry, unlike the rest of the family, I decided to pick up some French from Mama," Samuel said, "she's just saying her boy knows how to pick 'em." Terra blushed at the statement, but quickly shrugged it off as she introduced her own child. "

"And this," she began, "as I suppose you have figured out, is your granddaughter, and niece, Anna." Paige was immediately smitten with her niece, lowering her head so she was at least eye level with her.

"Hi there, little one," her light Irish accent filled with a playful abandon. Anna, picking up on the playful energy, smiled broadly at her new aunt, tail wagging in excitement. Looking behind his parents and sister, Samuel noticed his brother-in-law standing close behind.

"It's been a long time brother," Samuel said, earning a chuckle from the slightly larger wolf.

"Indeed it has," Adam responded with a hint of a Scottish accent. Looking behind his brother-in-law, Samuel could make out the form of the teenage pup he had seen earlier, staring at him with eyes full of wonder. Moving past Adam, Samuel began to approach the young wolf, whose tail was wagging in excitement. After reaching the boy, Samuel was met with a beaming smile as the pup, with a light Irish accent of his own, happily greeted him.

"Hello, Uncle Sam." Samuel choked back a few tears as a smile graced his muzzle. Bringing his head down, Samuel closed his eyes as he nuzzled the boy's forehead with his own, said boy sighing in contentment at the action. Before long, Samuel spoke.

"Hello, Desmond."

Looking back to the rest of the family, who at this point where smiling at the tender scene before them, Samuel, after a moment of taking in the familiar scenery, smiled as he said;

"It's good to be home."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed the story guys! Stayed tuned for an epilogue! Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


	12. Epilogue

**::WARNING! THERE ARE HEAVILY SUGGESTIVE THEMES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!::**

**Sorry for any** **Winston Fans out there; you'll see what I mean.  
**

* * *

**(Samuel P.O.V.)**

Things changed after that day. The wolves of Jasper learned to let go of their hate, and pursue more peaceful solutions, having realized that their own hatred would lead them down a dark path from which there is no turning back.

For the first time in years, Jasper had some semblance of peace.

King, after some deliberation by the pack leaders, was spared death, but was to be kept under close surveillance until it was decided that he could be trusted to wander the territory on his own. In that time, he managed to repair the relationships he had had with Winston, Eve, and Tony. As it turns out, they were all very good friends until he developed his dark ideology. The day finally came that King was fully exonerated of his crimes, and our family trip to Banff resumed, one month later.

The territory around Banff was truly breathtaking. It was indeed true that the caribou and moose populations had returned. The meadows and trees were also lush with fresh spring flora that had plenty of time to fully grow during our misadventure. Anna was in absolute heaven being surrounded by so many flowers in the meadows. She even enjoyed a nice frolic with Runt. OH! Did I not mention that we invited Runt and his family along on the trip, or rather, after they insisted, of course.

After three days at Banff, the time came for us to return home. However, the night before our return journey, Terra had a bit of news. As it turned out, Anna was going to be a big sister. Congratulations went around at the announcement that our family was still growing. It was decided then that instead of return to our original home in the mountains, my family would stay in Jasper. Needless to say, my parents, as well as my sister and her family, were very excited about the news. Early that summer, Terra brought our son into the world, a healthy pup who actually greatly resembled me, save for the auburn tipped tail and mane. And the first time his eyes opened, I looked into the striking golden eyes that he could only have inherited from his Grandpa King.

It was only after we returned from our trip to Banff that news went out that the Moonlight Howl would be in a few days. With that in mind, Terra and I received quite a surprise when, on the evening of the Howl, Runt appeared at our new den in the Western Pack, a white aster in his muzzle, as he asked our permission to take Anna to the Howl. Neither of us had a chance to answer as the young wolf was tackled to the ground by our overly excited daughter, who happily accepted. After everything had calmed down, I informed Runt that Anna could accompany him, on the grounds that Terra and I acted as chaperones.

The Howl was exactly like how I remembered when I was a pup. Wolves of all ages enjoying an evening of howling, either with friends or their significant others. It didn't surprise me to see couples such as Claudette and Fleet, who howled together in perfect harmony. The two would later marry that fall, and by the next spring, welcomed their daughter, Nia, into the world, the young pup the spitting image of her mother, save for her father's teal eyes.

It also appeared that Stinky and Magril had decided to take a chance of being a couple. Needless to say, the Moonlight Howl was the first date of many. After nearly a year of dating, the two decided to get married just around the time Nia was born. Two months later, Magril gave birth to twins, a boy who inherited his fur pattern and color from his mother, but with his father's ice blue eyes, and a girl whose grey fur and equally blue eyes made it no mystery that she was the child of her father, Stinky. The two were named Koda and Marie.

Tony, King, and Nars appeared to be the only ones going stag that evening, sitting at the base of the howling rock, seemingly unfazed at not having dates. That changed however when a rather voluptuous wolf named Carney approached Nars, inviting him to howl with her. After some playful encouragement from his two stag friends, as well as some playful taunting from myself, Nars, with a blush, agreed. The two ended up having such a good time, that they even made plans to go a "proper" first date. One date led to another, and the following spring, the two married, with Carney becoming the step-mother of Magril and Fleet.

Next up was Tony, who was invited to howl with some friends Runt had made in the past; a visually impaired wolf named Daria, and her sister Lois. While Tony wasn't looking for a Romantic relationship, he did like the idea of having two lovely females to howl with. The two females began to accept Tony as the father they never had, and offered him companionship until his passing two years later.

The smile on King's face fell, his ears dropping and his wagging tail slowing to a halt. It appeared as if he didn't have a friend in the world. Terra and I were about to walk up and offer him comfort, but that plan was stopped when King was approached by Winston and Eve. What was said next was actually quite surprising; Winston, wanting a bit of rest, offered to sit the next round of howling out. In that time, King could enjoy a nice howl with Eve so he didn't feel left out.

What perturbed me was that Eve was actually looking at King with what appeared to be a half-lidded gaze and a smile, one that seemed to posses longing. The expression fell, and tears began to form in her eyes as a look of shock came over King's face at what Winston told them next. Soon King took a steadfast expression, nodding firmly toward Winston who took a seat by a nearby tree. Before long, King and Eve were enveloped in a lovely, harmonized howl. Later that summer, I found out what was happening at the time;

Winston was dying. He had been dying for some time from an aggressive case of, what I believe the humans call, pneumonia.

The thought of losing her husband broke Eve's heart. However, Winston had noticed that Eve seemed to be quite happy around King when they were rebuilding their friendship with him. As it turns out, Eve had quite a crush on King when they were younger. In fact, she had been dating King until Winston had come along. Apparently, upon first meeting Winston, Eve flat out broke up with King to be with the future Western Pack leader. Some have speculated that this began his fall from grace. It was eventually revealed that during King's incarceration, that past feelings had bubbled to the surface for Eve. Winston, wanting his wife to go on with her life after he was gone, would allow her to reconnect with King romantically so that the pain of loosing him would be less traumatic. Hence, the Moonlight Howl.

Winston died late that summer, surrounded by family and friends, myself and my family included. It was then we found out about the arrangement between himself, Eve, and King, now becoming obvious when Eve cried into King's chest, deeply mourning the loss of her mate. But, as Winston predicted, with King by her side, Eve learned to move on from her loss and find happiness in life. It did take King a while to forgive Eve over "breaking his heart" when they were younger, to which Eve reassured him that he could take all the time he needed. King couldn't bring himself to stay mad at Eve. In fact, even after all the time he had with his mate, Terra's mother, King's mind would at times wander to his first love. King and Eve married that winter, with Kate and her sister Lilly coming to accept the former Rogue as their step-father.

And that leaves my little girl. I looked upon my daughter on the Howling Rock, proud of the wolf she has become, her melodious howl blending perfectly with Runts, their eyes closed in pure bliss. Looking to my right, I found my parents close together, cuddling in what could only be described as true love, same as my sister and her mate. My young nephew I was surprised to find with a very pretty young girl from the southern pack, flirting with the young lass, making her blush and giggle at his actions. The two would marry that fall, and raise a beautiful girl.

Chuckling softly, I looked back to my daughter and her date, my heart melting at the sight of the two of them finishing their howl, gazing into each others eyes as they leaned in and shared there first kiss. They would married the following summer, and the following spring, gift Terra and I with our first grandchild, a boy, who, with very recognizable fur and hazel eyes, was named in honor of his grandfather, Samuel.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

A Young adult wolf stood on the ledge overlooking the vast valley below him, his auburn mane billowing in the breeze as his golden eyes landed on the ceremonial slab where he would become mated to the love of his life. Upon hearing footsteps behind him, the young wolf turned to see an older, cream colored wolf,although the color has dulled and greyed over the years, approach him, his dull, hazel eyes gazing at him. the young wolf smiled, his auburn tipped tail wagging.

"Hey dad," he greeted, a light Irish accent lacing his voice. the older wolf smiled.

"Hello Liam." Looking to where his son's attention was just at, Samuel smiled brightly as he turned to Liam. "Nervous?"

"A little," the young male responded. Samuel placed a comforting paw on his sons shoulder, smiling warmly at him.

"Don't be. Nia is a lucky girl to have you, and you're just as lucky to have her." Liam beamed brightly at his father's words of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Liam took on a steadfast attitude.

"Alright," he said, "I'm ready." As the wolf turned on his heals to walk down toward the valley, in which a large congregation of wolves had already amassed, Samuel smiled widely at the retreating form of his son.

"That's my boy."

* * *

After the wedding, a large celebration was held at the Howling Rock, the newly weds being the center of attention. It was a bit disheartening to be celebrating without Winston and Tony, but Samuel carried on after seeing the forms of King and Eve pressed tightly together, smiling happily at the scene before them.

Samuel's birth family, of course was also in attendance. his sister and brother-in-law were happily chatting with Terra as his parents started a conversation with King and Eve, the group soon including Nars and Carney, the latter of which, after a health scar the previous year, decided to lose weight and eat healthier so as to be with her mate for a little while longer.

Looking around, Samuel could also make out the forms of Garth and Lilly, along with their young son Albus **(white in Latin)**, who shared his mothers white coat, but had his father's green eyes. The young pup had been born the spring after Liam arrived. Humphrey and Kate were also in attendance, along with their children, accompanied by their mates and grandchildren.

Samuel smiled at the sight of his daughter and her mate, accompanied by his beloved grandson, Samuel. However, it was decided that the pup would just go by Sam, and his grandfather Samuel, as it would avoid some confusion on the fact that the two wolves shared the same name. Samuel also beamed brightly at the noticeable bulge forming on his daughter, pleased that they would be welcoming another member of the family very soon.

As the evening progressed, the party began to disband after Liam and Nia had shared their first howl as a married couple. Before long, it was just Samuel and Terra standing with their son and new daughter-in-law. After bidding the latter two congratulations and a good night, Samuel and Terra began to walk toward their den. However, Samuel paused suddenly, turning to look at the scenery around him. Terra took notice of this.

"Samuel," she called, "are you coming, honey?" Turning to his mate, Samuel offered a warm and caring smile.

"You go ahead dear," he said, "I'll be along shortly." Returning the smile, Terra approached her mate, enveloping him into a deep, passionate kiss, which was gladly returned. Pulling away with a moan, Terra shot her mate a seductive look.

"Don't take to long," she teased, "the party isn't over yet." Samuel merely rolled his eyes and smiled at his wife's antics. With a giggle, Terra continued walking back to their den, swishing her tail and hips back and forth for emphasis. Samuel, after recovering from the shock of his mate's teasing, took one last look at surrounding scenery. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, breathing in the fragrant forest air. Opening his eyes, a soft smile graced his lips.

"It really is good to be home." With that Samuel turned to join his mate, his heart full of love and happiness at the direction his life has taken.

* * *

**AND THEIR YOU HAVE IT! THE LAST CHAPTER OF "HOME!" I'm not gonna lie guys, I had such a blast writing this story, I got a little emotional on Samuel's last quote! As for my next story, it really isn't going to be a story, per-say, but rather a collection of one-shots based on requests from you, THE READERS! I will have the first chapter up soon, which will be a list of rules when it comes to your requests. Until then, take care, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
